erfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Blind
Double Blind is the 12th episode of the 5th season of "E.R." It was first aired on Januray, 21 in 1999. It was written by Carol Flint and directed by Dave Chameides. Plot Lucy begins her surgical rotation under Benton and Corday. Romano offers to get Corday's fellowship reinstated and asks her to assist him in surgery. Weaver interrogates Corday, asking if Romano ever sexually harassed her. Corday denies it and concludes that Doyle must have filed charges. Ross jeopardizes a liquid pain medicine study by surreptitiously giving some of the drug to Joi's son, Ricky. Greene discovers the secret and informs Weaver. They decide not to tell Anspaugh because, by violating protocol on a federally-funded trial, the hospital would be unable to obtain research money and Medicare payments for years. NBC Description HITTING A NERVE: Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) reaches a career decision, while Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) reluctantly releases his mentorship of medical student Lucy (Kellie Martin), when she is ready to move on to the next level. Meanwhile, Dr. Benton's (Eriq La Salle) all-business demeanor is softened by a critically ill patient, Charley (guest star Bill Henderson), who claims to be a living remnant of the slave era. Also, Dr. Ross (George Clooney) again pushes the limit of hospital ethics, when he administers an unapproved pain medication to a young patient (guest star Kyle Chambers). Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) discovers that Doyle (Jorja Fox) has had her own run-in with Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane). Elsewhere, a patient in severe pain, Mr. Ackerman (guest star Dick Miller), appeals to Hathaway's (Julianna Marguiles) liberal sympathies when she discovers marijuana in his possession. Carter is fooled by a young drama student (guest star Lola Glaudini) who takes on a college assignment that calls for the 'er' as his stage. Laura Innes and Gloria Reuben also star. Short summary Doug jeopardizes future federal grants for the entire ER when he breaks a double blind study by giving a sample drug to an ailing patient. Doyle lodges a sexual harassment complaint against Romano, hoping Dr. Corday will lend support. Lucy begins her surgery rotation under Benton's tutelage. The two of them treat a man claiming to be 140-years-old. Mark declines to proceed in the NASA program. Carol questions Lynette's intentions when she hosts a women's health clinic for African American women only. Mark goes to bat for Pickman when she inadvertently leaves a severely injured man at an accident scene. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * The title of this episode refers to a double blind study in which neither the experimenter nor the subject knows which group they are in. In this case, neither the doctor nor the patient knows whether the patient receives the real medication or a placebo. This helps to eliminate bias. * Dr. Graham Baker played by Carl Lumbly is now known as M'yrnn J'onzz on Supergirl TV Series Quotes Dr. Kerry Weaver: Carter has incorrectly peeled cucumbers Why don't you chill the Pinot Grigio? Dr. John Carter: In the freezer? Dr. Kerry Weaver: Don't quit your day job Carter. __________________________ Lucy: (about Romano) So, should I feel special or does he stare at everyone's breasts? Elizabeth: No, only the females... as far as I know... Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes